Twisted
by Elva Pendragon
Summary: In a land of myth and a time of mystery, where magic and Fae are frowned upon one girl and her mistress will race to save a girl they love more then themselves. But if they can not succeed, her sleep shall be eternal. Pairings Include: Maleficent/Diaval,Aurora/Phillip, (onesided) Maleficent/OC, OC/OC Love you all! R&R please!
1. Changeling

**A.N: So recently I saw The Maleficent movie and was inspired to write this about a young faery girl who become maleficent's apprentice. So if anyone wold like to give me feed back about my OC it would be appreciated. I am worried about her becoming a mary sue. Also in this story I am trying a new writing style that is more fast paced and less drawn out. Also I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. English is not my first language and I often write n french first them translate to english so. Yeah Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Maleficent belongs to disney and all of the fairytale writers in History. I do however own my OC (but really does anyone really ever own a character?) **

One dark night, a baby was left on the step of a cottage as the child in the bassinet fell asleep never to wake up again. As the father with in the cottage morned the loss of the child, he heard crying coming from outside his door. Opening the door he discovered the small girl wrapped in lacy black cloth. Taking the child inside he discovered the cloth that covered the child was not cloth at all but a pair of wings that where attached to the child's back.

"A gift from the faeries, that is what this child is." The man spoke softly running his hands over the sleeping child's wings. "Now what shall I name you? Abby?" He said saying the name of the child he had just lost "No! I have the perfect name for you Myrddin, just like the wizard."

So the girl grew, her father fearing for her safety after the Princess was cursed by the faery Maleficent, forced her to hide her wings making a leather harness that held her wings close to her back. Their neighbors where three women who cared for their orphaned niece Aurora . Myrddin found them boring and rather stupid but her father found them amusing and so Myrddin grew close to Aurora, listening to the girl go on and on about her faery Godmother and how she was always watching made Myrddin uneasy.

One cool spring day, Myrddin was walking in the forest. On her way back from Auroras home along the thorn wall. When she noticed a butterfly caught in the middle of the thorns, reaching in she plucked the butterfly from the thorns and set it free.

"What do you think your doing Girl" a mans voice rang out

"I was saving the butterfly, sir." Myrddin said turning around to face what she assumed was a solider. But instead came face to face with a man dressed in all black.

"A butterfly?!" The man spoke as if he was refraining from laughing at her. Myrddin clenched her fists her nails leaving red crescents on her palms.

"Yes a butterfly, now if you will excuse me I must be going." And with that she ran as far as she could. By the time she stopped running she had reached a clearing the pale moon shining above her.

Stripping off her cloak she looked around before unhooking the straps on her harness and she set her wings free. The smooth translucent membrane spread out behind her, black and purple they dragged behind her. When she was younger she and her father used to have picnics in this field, she would wear a daisy crown and dance with her father her wings trailing behind her like a train. They would pretend that she was a princess dancing with her valiant knight. She smiled remembering the memory. Her wings fluttered behind her.

"Okay, we'll fly now." She spread her wings and took off. Looking down at the quiet world below her she imagined being able to fly during the day the sun warm on her wings, arms spread wide to catch a puffy cloud. Landing back in the meadow she lay down. Feeling the cool grass on her warm skin. She stood up and crossed over to a tree raising her hands, she breathed the broken branch reattached it's self. Picking up the broken nest she placed the abandoned eggs in her lap in an attempt to keep them warm and began to reweave the nest.

As first light broke she was finished placing the eggs in the nest she returned it to the branch. Reattaching her harness she returned home as quietly as possible in fear that she would wake her father.

The next morning she sat in the kitchen, as her father cut her hair, chopping the dark curls to her shoulders. A butterfly flew in and landed in front of Myrddin.

"Looks like you have a new familiar." Her father said smiling

"Yes, I suppose, but the poor thing won't live long, look it's wing is torn." Myrddin said frowning.

"You can fix that easily Myrddin, go ahead no one is coming over."

"Thank you father!" Myrddin smiled and closed her hands over the butterfly a dark purple glow emitted from between her hands.

"Beautiful." Her father breathed. Looking down Myrddin noticed the butterfly's wings had taken on the same hue that her own pair had.

"Maybe you are right father, I have found a familiar." Mryddin said as the butterfly settled on her shoulder.

"Myrddin!" Aurora's voice rang out.

"Go, darling." Her father said clipping her cloak around her shoulders.

"Coming!" Myrddin said running out to Aurora, she embraced her friend.

"So your the friend?" A cold female voice spoke. Myrddin released her friend and spun around to face the woman.

"Yes I am ma'am, My name is Myrddin." She spoke softly bowing low.

"Just like the wizard. So tell me does it hurt?" The woman said, looking down at the dark haired girl.

"Does what hurt ma'am?" Myrddin said her deep blue eyes widening. The woman huffed, and rolled her eyes.

"Your wings being trapped like that. And stop calling me Ma'am girl."

"Well yes it does hurt a little but not as much as one would think."

"Myra, you never told me that!" Aurora said sounding hurt

"It was not important, and any way I never told anyone. And Aurora please don't call me Myra. And you! how did you find out about my wings?"

"A little bird told me." The woman said "Diaval, into a man."

"YOU!" Myrddin said as Diaval chuckled.

"Don't look so confused little butterfly warrior." Diaval said to the glaring faery before him.

"I am not confused at all, just a little stunned that is all. I was simply not expecting that." Myrddin said looking down.

"Can we go to the moors now Godmother!?" Aurora said excitedly

"Of course child. Myrddin you will accompany us." The woman said leading both girls though the wall of thorns.

"Is it not beautiful Myrddin?" Aurora said touching Myrddins arm lightly.

"Yes it is beautiful" Myrddin said softly.

"What are you waiting for?" Aurora asked

"What?" Myrddin retorted

"Aren't you going to fly?" Aurora pressed

"I suppose"

"Do it!"

"Fine" Myrddin ripped off her cloak and removed her harness. Her wings spread, as she began to fly the sun shinning through her wings leaving the group on the ground covered in the shadow from her wings. She flew straight up. Several arrows soared toward her, as she swerved to avoid them. They caught in her wings ripping through the membrane and she plummeted to the ground.


	2. Broken Wings and Healing

**A.N: Now we have chapter 2, for my friend who wanted to know who the wizard Myrddin was named after was it is Merlin. Myrddin is the welsh form of Merlin and so yeah she is named after a wizard. Just so every one knows this part of the story is set about a year before the events in the movie, so about a year before Aurora is 16. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Chapter 2

Pain, searing pain. Hot and unbearable. She hit the ground with a thud. A sickening crunch followed, as the woman helped Myrddin up she noticed the arrow holes, that had torn the girls wings to shreds.

"Can you still fly?" Myrddin shrugged, tears in her eyes.

"It burns." Myrddin stated her voice choked

"Iron arrow tips, they've learned" The woman said looking down at the injured girl

"I suppose."

"You will stay here, We got you in to this and I shall fix this."

"But my father..."

"Myra, your father will be fine" Aurora said, both fae women turned to face her

"But..."

"Girl, as much as I understand your need to take care of your father, he does not need you. And the fact remains that you can not go any where, lest you injure yourself more." The woman said looking down at the girl. Myrddin tried to stand to prove them wrong, after a few steps she fell again. She inhaled through her teeth.

"Maybe I should stay here."

"Good, Aurora shall tell your father that you have been called away." The woman said nodding at her goddaughter.

"Now Aurora, you must get home to your aunts." Aurora nodded and left quietly.

"May, I know the name of the woman whom I am going to be staying with?"

"My name is Maleficent." After a moment Myrddin sank to her knees.

"I am in your service Mistress."

"None of that, now lay down and sleep, rest will heal your wings."

Myrddin lay down her wings flat against the ground, the sky darkening above her, stars weaving through the sky like embroidery. She slept for what seemed like forever till she awoke to someone stroking her wings.

"Feeling better?" Maleficent said looking down at the girl on the ground

"I bit but my wings feel strange."

"That is understandable they did heal a bit strangely..." Maleficent trailed off

"What do you mean strangely." Myrddin stood dashing over to the pool near where she had been sleeping. Looking at her reflection, her wings where still torn in places, and the bone of her entire left wing was exposed. Her wings where longer, tapering to a point at the end measuring only about 2 feet in width and 5 feet in length. Her once butterfly like wings had turned to bat wings, gruesome and scary. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, as selfish as she knew it was she had always thought of her wings as her best feature. Now they where ruined.

"It does not really look that bad, they are just different. In fact I have never seen a faery with wings like that before." Maleficent said trying to make the girl feel better.

"I just feel so selfish crying over something like this...I mean I still have my wings." Myrddin paused "I am so sorry..."

"Do not fret, it has been many years since I have lost my wings. 15 to be exact. Though next year I may loose something even more precious."

"Aurora?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I've seen they way you look at her, you get the same look in your eyes that my father does when he looks at me."

"Will you miss him?"

"I suppose. Yes,I will miss him, but the fact remains that I will be 18 soon and according to him I should already be married. But who would want to marry me?"

"I am sure lots of men would." Myrddin snorted when Maleficent said men

"Walk with me." Maleficent said walking away and motioning Myrddin to follow her. "I need someone, to go to the castle and scare the king for me. You may be the best the best person to do so. I wish for you to be my apprentice."

"I will do what ever you wish."

"Stand. Also from now on when Aurora is not here you should refer to me as Mistress" Myrddin did as she was told, green mist encircled her. Leaving her in dark trousers and tunic.

"Mmmmm, Simple but still needs some work." She waved her hand again, adding simple touches of purple and silver. The pants became tighter and her boots laced up her thighs ending inches from the hem of the tunic. A tight purple and silver vest laced over her chest. "Much better. In the morning you will visit the king."

"Yes mistress." Myrddin said bowing before sitting next to Maleficent. The older woman brushed the younger girl's hair away before pressing her lips to the girl's cheek.

"You will serve me well, little butterfly warrior." Myrddin responded to Maleficent's words by wrapping her wing around the older faery's shoulder.

"Will you teach me how to make things grow?" Myrddin asked.

"Most definitely, little butterfly warrior. But first you must rest." Maleficent said untucking herself from the girls wings and walking away.

Morning broke, Myrddin jumped down from the tree she had settled in. Diaval threw her an apple.

"Mourning, Butterfly."

"Morning Bird."

"Diaval!" Maleficent screamed

"Mistress! You stay here." Diaval ran toward Maleficent's voice. Myrddin sat down, waiting for them to return. Sprits whirled around her, singing the song of spring and making flowers sprout up from the mossy ground. Myrddin stared at them in awe and with a touch of envy. It had always been her wish to make things grow from nothing. Maleficent walked over to Myrddin,

"When darkness falls, you will go and strike fear in to the king and his guards." Myrddin nodded and the rest of the day was spent showing her Mistress what she could do. When the sun began to go down. She left, flying over the wall and toward the castle.


	3. Chapter 3 preview

Chapter 3

**AN: this is a preview, as I am having writers block. Sorry it is so short. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Also english is not my first language, so it would be awesome if anyone has feed back on my grammar**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

She flew through darkening sky, toward Stephan's castle. Landing on the balcony she slipped in to great hall. Her foot falls where almost silent, as she walked down the darkened hallway. Her wings hugged close to her back looking around, she could hear voices in the distance. She opened her wings and flew up to the rafters. Sitting down, she listened to the voices coming in to the room.

"Sire, have you seen your daughter lately?"

"No, I have not. Have there been any sightings of the witch?"

"No, Sire. There have not been any sightings of the witch."

"Perhaps she is dead, even so raise the price on her head."

"Yes, sir."

Myrddin took a deep breath, dropping her voice a couple of octaves she spoke from the shadowy rafters.

"My Mistress is not dead. She would like me to inform you that, her threat is still present and that if you go any where near the moors, ever again that she will not hesitate to bring the wrath of her kingdom down upon your soldiers."

"What was that?" The courtiers and advisors murmured amongst themselves.

"Who is your Mistress?"

"Maleficent."

"Well inform Maleficent, that we are not afraid of her and we will continue to try to break Aurora's curse. I will have my daughter back the day after her sixteenth year. And I will see Maleficent dead before that time."

"So be it." Myrddin flew out the large rose window.

The sky was pitch black now. Her wings seemed to carry her back to the Moors. Maleficent sat on her throne seeming to be waiting for her.


End file.
